


Light Side, Dark Side

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Into the Fire [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Star Wars Clone Wars; Obi-wan/nobody; dragon, friendship, transformation, escape, Dooku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Side, Dark Side

**Dragon**

_Into the Fire; a bit more PT than TCW (~5 years past TPM)_

“What is that?” Anakin is staring at Smaug’s bones where they’re sprawled across the bare ground of the desolation.

“A dragon.” Obi-Wan rests a hand on his Padawan-brother’s shoulder a moment. Even if he’s still sometimes resentful of Qui-Gon’s throwing him out abruptly so he could train Anakin, he can’t be upset at the boy. “I’m glad you didn’t arrive until he was dead.”

“Why?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to tell him that he’d have seen the worst of Qui-Gon, if his Master had been unfortunate enough to meet Smaug’s gaze. Doesn’t want to tell him that Obi-Wan had become someone he didn’t like for several weeks, and still isn’t quite sure how he dragged himself free of that madness.

**Friendship**

_Sons of the Temple; er… I’m not doing so well in keeping to TCW era_

The taunting from Bruk cuts off abruptly with a shout, and Obi-Wan turns to see a Zabrak not much taller than he is standing over Bruk.

“Leave him alone!” The Zabrak is glaring down at Bruk, and bares his teeth at the other youngling. He waits a moment, before looking over at Obi-Wan with a smile. “There’s a seat with me and Bant, if you want to sit with us.”

Obi-Wan looks over at where his food was spilled on the floor by Bruk tripping him, biting his lip a moment before he nods.

“Good.” The Zabrak’s smile widens, and he grabs Obi-Wan’s hand to pull him over to a different table, where a Mon Calamari is sitting, watching the others nervously as she tries to keep two trays of food safe. “My name’s Maul. What’s yours?”

“Obi-Wan.”

**Transformation**

_Jedi Leia; definitely more OT than TCW_

Drawing a deep breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, stepping forward into the blow that was supposed to hit a light saber. Drawing all he was into himself, and pulling himself away. Watching the frustrated snarl twist the lined visage of the Emperor when he denied the old Sith the chance he wanted.

Leia’s laughter - a little manic, perhaps, but genuine - makes him smile, even as he begins to sort out what the transformation from flesh to energy means. She’ll be all right, and she’ll make sure Luke is the same.

**Escape**

_Daerja; this is (again) more OT than TCW_

“She got all the way to the hanger this time, sir.” Cody keeps a hand on Leia’s shoulder so the kid doesn’t bolt again. He’ll have to change the guards again, if she’s managing to fool them all. Though it’s harder to keep her safely here when he doesn’t have proper troopers to work with, just droids.

General Kenobi sighs, turning away from the holo-table he’d been leaning over, a disappointed expression on his face. “Thank you for keeping her safe, Cody.”

Leia’s glare at them is impressive, but Cody shakes his head, hoping she’ll keep her temper this time. She reminds him of her father, and that’s not always the best thing to do when around the General.

Crouching, General Kenobi takes Leia’s hands, though she tries to snatch them back immediately. “Leia, I told you, you need to stay in your rooms while we’re on board the  _Executor_. It’s for your safety.”

“I want to go home.” Leia glares, tugging at her hands again. “Take me home!”

“I can’t do that.” General Kenobi smiles gently, and with the golden glow of his eyes, the expression is more frightening than comforting. “Anakin will come for you, I told you, and when he does, you can go home. Until then, I need you to stop trying to escape.”

**Dooku**

_AU NOS; hah! AotC parallel, so almost TCW_

“It’ll be absurdly easy to bring him over to the Dark Side.” Obi-Wan leans back in his chair, hands wrapped around the cup of tea Dooku had poured for him. “He’s loyal to people, not causes.”

“Lord Sidious plans to do that himself.” Dooku takes a sip of his own tea, trying to calculate how long it will be before someone else shows up, and he and Obi-Wan have to put on a show of emnity. “It would disrupt his plans to have someone else do so before he thinks Skywalker is ready.”

Obi-Wan snorts, shaking his head. “Sidious can make all the plans he wants. I’m not giving him Anakin. Let him find someone else for his apprentice. Oh, wait, he already did.” He smiles sharply at Dooku, who scowls in return. “Do you really think he intends to teach you more than the least he must to keep you hoping?”

“I don’t need to learn everything he knows. I only need to learn enough to kill him.” Dooku would like to know who taught Obi-Wan about being a Sith, since it certainly wasn’t Sidious - he’d never have noticed Dooku if he had Obi-Wan in his power.

“Do what you like, Dooku.” Obi-Wan shrugs, draining his cup. “I will do what I like, and we will see who wins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AO3 as part of Things Simple and Short, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/12404504).


End file.
